Sundays
by Twisted Good
Summary: SasuSasku - Married [What happens when Sakura neglects hubby for a bunch of dusty old books? Well, he does the only possible thing left to do. Distract her, of course.] Smut warning.


**I'm a new author and this is my first story. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **NARUTO** or anything that relates to it does not belong to me. Kishi owns it completely.

I'm just letting my imagination wander.

(*fangirling *arms flailing)

 **Warning**

This is a smut fic. Explicit mentions of " _private areas"._ (ahem-ahem)

 **NO KIDS ALLOWED.**

 **AND NO PLACE FOR THE LIGHT-HEARTED.**

 **Summary**

Sundays are always the same. It's the only day of the week when she has no duties and doesn't have to be at the hospital and when he has no schedule and doesn't have to be at the training grounds. And unless either of them has a mission or an emergency, this day always stays the same.

What happens when Sakura neglects hubby for a bunch of old books?

Well, he does the only possible thing left to do.

 _ **Distract her.**_

* * *

 **SUNDAYS**

 **(SASUKE X SAKURA)**

Sundays are always the same. It's the only day of the week when she has no duties and doesn't have to be at the hospital and when he has no schedule and doesn't have to be at the training grounds. And unless either of them has a mission or an emergency, this day always stays the same.

They purposely wake up late, when the sun is shining a bright golden hue and the skies are clear and the only thing within ear shot is the chirping of birds and the rustle of leaves. They wake up to a quite house since their daughter has already awoken and is out on her regular training session with her fellow nins. They wake up to steaming mugs of tea on the bedside table that she had lovingly made before leaving for the day.

Sundays are when they can be lazy together and not care about responsibilities. It's their day.

"Sasuke-kun…do you want your eggs scrambled or boiled?" Sakura's voice rings like a melody as she moves about the kitchen making a late breakfast for the two of them. Apron fastened over her white floral shorts and dark blue camisole and hair still slightly wet from her bath, she is the picture of domesticated in her little kitchen which she hardly has the time to use.

It's a new house, again. And surprisingly it wasn't Sakura who destroyed the one before. It was Sarada. Apparently, sparring with Boruto behind the house wasn't a good idea, even though it had felt like one at the time. And long story short, a series of Uchiha/Uzumaki yelling and a single punch to the ground from a certain papasuke lookalike, boom bam bang, _**new house!**_

And since Sasuke isn't yet comfortable to live in the vast Uchiha territory with ample space and ample safe ground, the family shifted to yet another two storied house located in a quieter and less populated neighbourhood, where casualties can be kept to a minimum.

"Scrambled," Sasuke says.

Only clad in his loosely fitted dark blue slacks and long sleeved t-shirt, he is comfortably seated on the floor of their living room, his legs poised in a relaxed manner which has them apart from each other and mildly bent at the knees, his back against the couch and his steaming mug of tea on the glass coffee table before him. He is the epitome of calmness as he breezes his eyes through the contents of a manilla folder.

Sakura turns her head away from her cooking long enough to glance at her husband through the open archway of the kitchen, smiles to herself and gets back to the task at hand. Scrambled eggs for darling.

"Did you speak to Naruto about reinstating the Konoha Military Police?" she asks, her hands moving swiftly with cracking two eggs and beating them until they're yellow, she continues, "I know he'll grant permission in a heartbeat…he knows how important this is to you. And besides, this'll keep you in the village…" she drifts off, her tone falling for a second, only a second, before chirping up again, "Sarada really likes having you here…close by…and I…" she drifts off again. "Anyway, I'm sure it'll be all for the good. And it'll keep you occupied. You can't be training all the time. You need something to do, instead of missions…don't you think? I'm sure you'll have fun."

She removes the frying pan from the fire, like a pro, and using the spatula, moves the perfectly scrambled eggs on to a plate that's already hosting quite a number of waffles, along with freshly sliced tomatoes.

"Breakfast-" emerald eyes peek at the clock on the far wall of the hallway, which displays that it's a quarter to one, she unties her apron and hangs it next to the refrigerator, "lunch? Or brunch?" she opens a drawer, grabs two forks, shuts the drawer with a swing of her hips and makes her way towards the living room. "The meal is ready." She says decisively.

She walks towards the white washed sofa and places the plate beside Sasuke, then sits on the floor somewhat in front of her husband, between his legs and closer to the table. Her enormous medical journals are all lying open and sprawled across the table's surface from where she left them last night after staying up late to go through the notes of some of the old terminal cases.

"I need to cram," she wails, pulling one of the huge books so that it's practically under her nose, and her head is buried within its pages.

"Why exactly are you doing this exam?" Sasuke asks as he frowns at the hunched form of his wife, the manilla folder that occupied him now lying on the table with the rest of the matching files.

He picks up a slice of tomato between his fingers and holds it in front of his face, his gaze moving from Sakura to the tomato, as he examines it.

"Because Sasuke-kun…I have to. It's an exam! A medical exam! And it's very tough. Last time I did it I barely passed even though I scored the highest."

"Let me rephrase," he swallows the tomato slice, "why exactly are you doing an exam that you've already done?"

"Because I need to be aware of everything. They change the exam material every five years, and I need to be _aware_ of the new findings as well as the old. I need to be _**aware**_."

Sasuke grunts in response. His spouse's insistent need to suffocate in text books and scrolls has always bordered on neurotic behaviour. He knows this. Tsunade knows this. Hell, the entire land probably knows this. And he, dear husband, knew this before he married her. But he promised, in front of kami-sama, to love her in sickness and in health and while his sickness was vengeance and fratricide which she dutifully loved him through, her sickness in knowledge vacuuming which he, unfortunately, has to love her through.

 _Che. Annoying._

He pops another slice of tomato into his mouth, a drop of red juice gathering at the corner of his mouth before he swipes it away with his thumb, sucking on said thumb before dropping his hand back down on to his thigh.

It has been a long week for him. He had to escort Naruto, who had badgered and badgered him to be the one to escort him, all the way to Suna for a political conference and then having to stay in a traditional Japanese styled house for the entirety of their time when they weren't in conferences. And the worst part being, since the house was built with paper thin walls, Naruto's snoring was like the sound effects of a constipated moose, Sasuke had had no sleep at all. And then the dobe, next morning, being all "Jeez, Sasuke-teme, you look horrible!" He just had to, _physically_ _ **had to**_ , bash the seventh hokage's head through a wall, paper wall or not.

He had returned home the day before and practically ran out of the hokage tower after handing over his report of the mission, so eager to be home and away from his crazy best friend who means well.

His eyes focus on the remaining food on the plate before he exhales and turns his gaze and traces it down his leg to where Sakura's left hand is lying on his shin, her grip loose on his muscled limb and yet tight enough for him to feel the warmth of her palms.

 _She's so warm_ , he thinks.

Her touch is like coming home, so welcoming, and beautiful. He thinks of how she says "okaeri". She says it with that bright smile of hers no matter what time of the day it is, even if it's at an ungodly hour, she'll say those words to his quiet whisper of "tadaima". He thinks of how when he returned from his most recent mission how she embraced him in her warmth and proceeded to prepare his favourite meal for dinner. He thinks of how after their meal, behind closed doors, in the privacy of their bedroom, he took her with all the pent up emotions within him, like an animal deprived of food, he had taken her the way he always did with so much passion, the way she likes. He knows she likes it from the way her chest heaves and her naked body blushes, her mouth chanting his name like a mantra as he shows her what heaven must feel like. But he knows, in his heart, he is the one under the spell.

Under her bewitching.

Sakura's grip slackens for a moment before she fastens it again and moves it along his shin bone, gliding over his pant leg. She stops at his ankle and keeps her hold there, her index drawing slow circles on his exposed skin.

He looks up at the back of her head, but she is unconscious to the world, her intimate actions only a reflection of her naturally affectionate nature. She had always had the need to touch him whenever she can. Whether it be having dinner at the table or passing him in the hallway, she some way or the other brushes his hand or shoulder and one time she gave his bum a nice slap when they crossed paths at the hokage tower. Kakashi's eyes had bulged at his former student's provocative behaviour and Sasuke had turned a bright shade of red, the most adorable blush adorning his features.

After his mission briefing, he had stormed in to her office at the hospital and kissed her senseless for putting him through the receiving end of the icha icha addict's humoured glances. And since she looked especially sexy in her red knee length dress and white lab coat, he had taken her hard and fast on top of her large wooden table.

And right now, with her adorning the shortest pair of shorts in her wardrobe, the cotton material complimenting the creaminess of her exposed legs and looking as soft as he knows they feel, he finds himself licking his lips.

Leaning in to her form, he nudges her shoulder with his nose before dragging it to the side of her neck where he nuzzles her skin, taking in the fragrance of her scent, a floral aroma with a hint of spice.

"Sasuke-kun…" she mumbles, her voice soft, barely above a whisper.

He traces his tongue on her skin in a circular motion.

"Sasuke-kun…not now…I have to study." He frowns at this, his tongue freezing after her words. This is not right. She has to always have time for him. It's an unspoken rule that she has to oblige at all times. He thought she knew this. It isn't like she had never been busy before. She has. But he manages to distract her and she would succumb eventually. She always did. But he didn't like the feeling of her rejecting him like this. For what? A bunch of dusty old books? Heh, as if he'd let it go that easily. He was Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud. So, in these kinds of situations he does what he does best. See the goal. Complete the goal.

His tongue resumes their circular motions and he slides up closer to her, his front mere inches away from her back, the heat radiating off his body so strong it's almost visible. Sakura subconsciously moves toward him, being used to his body heat, she has a natural draw to it. He moves even close, now their bodies just a centimetre apart.

"Sasuke-kun…I have to study."

He grunts against her skin, inhaling her scent one more time before turning his mouth to lay a languid kiss on her shoulder blade, followed by another and another and another until he reaches the junction where her neck meets. She tilts her head to the side, towards him, bumping his forehead with her cheek to show him that she isn't oblivious to his ministrations even though she's still engrossed in her books. "Sasuke-kun…" she mumbles, her breath fanning over his skin like a summer heat that has him burning up all over. He swallows thickly, watching the way her lips part, her tongue sliding across the front of her teeth as she lets out a small exhale. Her shimmering eyes, which are still cast downwards towards her books, are darker than usual. The same shade it takes when she is aroused. He smirks. Moves up her slender neck, to the underside of her jaw where her pulse point is situated, he sucks, _hard_ , on the skin, his tongue swirling around, earning a series of tiny whimpers from her. He grazes his teeth on her skin to move higher to her ear, taking her lobe into his mouth and spreading his saliva all over it before pulling on the appendage. Sakura lets out a moan this time and the side of Sasuke's mouth pulls up. He takes his arm and rests it on her hips, lifting the material of her camisole just a tad bit as to feel only a smidgen of her skin. It's so soft. He loves the way her skin feels, supple and mould-able. But he knows underneath that fair skin lays rock hard muscle. Muscles so taunt and flexible, she has his mouth watering any time he sees or even thinks of them, whether they are making love or sparring or even when she wears something short for grocery shopping.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whimpers and he is pulled out of his thoughts to realize that he had been gripping tightly on her hip bone, her skin turning red. He looks at her face and notices that her eyes have glazed over further. She always did like it when he was rough on her.

Letting go of her hip, he traces his hand higher, under her camisole until he reaches the underside of her covered breasts. He draws slow circles on her skin and she shivers, visibly, her back now completely glued to his front. He moves up to the centre of her bra, where he fumble for the clasp, finding it and unclasping it, allowing the cups to separate and allowing her mounds to be free. He wastes no time in cupping one of the soft globes that fit perfectly in his large hands as he fondles them, his index and middle fingers gripping her nipple between them. He twists the pert bud and watches over her shoulder as the peak strains against her camisole. Sakura's hands are now holding on to his thighs, having left the pages of her books as she still continues to read the contents of it. Sasuke turns his attention to the neglected breast and fondles it the same way until both peaks are clearly stressing against her clothing.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she moans inquiringly, her fingernails digging into his legs as her chest heaves upwards.

"Hn...?" he drawls out, pulling on one of her buds rather roughly.

"I-I need to…study…" she whimpers, "please."

He rolls the bud between his fingers and pulls once more, "So…study." His words fan the side of her face, warm and hot against her even warmer skin.

She bites her lips, "You…you're distracting me."

He smirks, pulling on her bud a few more times and watching as her lips turn an angry red from all her biting. "I'm merely helping you relax."

She tilts her head to look at him, her eyes glancing at him to meet his gaze for only a second before quickly shifting elsewhere, embarrassment evident in the clear emeralds. "But… but I can't…it doesn't help me…con-concentrate."

 _She is too cute_ , he thinks.

His tongue traces down her neck and back up again to her ear before he whispers, "Keep studying."

Then, as Sakura tries her best to do as she is told, study, which had her reading the text on the page, one word at a time, he begins spreading butterfly kisses along the columns of her neck, giving special attention to where her shoulder meets it, all the while fondling her breasts, squeezing and gripping the supple flesh in his palm. He holds on to a mound tightly and feels the flesh seep through the spaces between his fingers. She's like dough.

 _Tastes even better_.

Swiftly, he moves his hand down and lifts her camisole up over her breasts to leave it bunched above them, her lacy white bra unclasped and hanging on either side of her chest. She looks so dishevelled like this, very much unlike her usual, composed polished self with holding one of the top positions in Konoha as the head medic-nin _and_ being the Uchiha matriarch. Being proper and kept is a must. But now, here she is a quivering mess, at the hands of her husband, the only man who has the power to unwind her. It suits her really well. Although this side of her, the untidy, exposed side of her, is and will always be for his eyes only. He affectionately kisses behind her ear.

His hand then leaves her breast and moves lower to encircle her torso with his arm before raising her off the ground, tucking his legs underneath her and then plopping her on his lap. She squeaks at the suddenness of his action but gains composure as she settles on the cavity between his thighs. Moving her right leg so that it's falling out the side of his own right leg, he moves his hand to the waistband of her floral shorts. He toys with the material before lifting the elastic band and sliding his hand under, smirking when he realizes she isn't wearing any panties, and quickly cupping her naked sex.

"Sakura," he growls, pleased that she's already dripping wet.

He runs his middle finger through her folds and she moans loudly, grabbing his arm as she pushes her hips forward to meet his finger. Her head falls back to rest on his shoulder and her eyes are cast upwards toward the ceiling. He watches in fascination as her eyes dilate when he probes her clit, the grip on his arm tightening.

"Sakura..." he nuzzles her neck.

She moans in response.

"Sakura…" he gently nudges her with his shoulder, "keep studying."

He prompts her to straighten herself and try to regain her concentration. She does, very languidly, as she grips on to the edge of the table for balance, her head lolling forward and her eyes narrowing to find words on the page. Biting her lip, she reads the heading of the new chapter, and then traces her eyes to the paragraph below it.

Satisfied, Sasuke runs his finger over her folds in a slow motion before thrusting in a quick move inside her dripping core, her walls instantly clamping around his slim appendage. She gasps out loud, fumbling for equilibrium.

He pulls his finger out, places his index beside it and thrusts back in, starting at a steady pace that has his wife squirming on his lap, unknowingly rubbing her bottom against the tent in his pants. He groans, increasing his pace, pushing deeper into her while her hips thrust forward to meet his ministrations and his hips thrust forward to press in to her bottom. His clothed manhood against her clothed butt restricts the actual feeling of it, but it doesn't stop the growl that emits from the base of his throat. He presses deeper in to her just as his fingers pull back to pump back up again. She responds by pushing her butt on to his rock hard erection, then thrusting forward into his fingers and groaning at the feel of his him on both ends.

"Sasuke-kun…" she moans.

"Sakura…study…" he prompts.

He moves his thumb to probe her engorged clit, making her whimper and grip on to the table with more force, the glass cracking under her grasp even without her chakra infused strength. She moans and presses in to him, her legs spreading further apart. Inhaling deeply, she lifts her head to look at her book, sparing only a glance before her eyes roll back into her head. Noticing her struggle to concentrate on her books, Sasuke nudges her shoulder with his own, moving to tug at her earlobe with his teeth and rasps into her ear, "Read." He sucks on her ear and scrapes his canine over her skin. Turning her face into the side of his neck, she mumbles incoherently as she runs her warm tongue over his cool skin, making him shudder lightly, "Sakura…read the page…" He increases his pace and begins pumping his finger at a merciless pace.

Sakura stares blindly at the ceiling, seeing colours dancing in the background as the knot in her stomach tightens and tightens and tightens until suddenly she's at the edge and just as suddenly feeling Sasuke's fingers come to a stop, hearing the sound of his pants sliding and then being lifted off of him only to be brought back down onto his pulsing girth, his shaft impaling her to the hilt.

"Sasuke-kun…!" she screams.

He snakes his arm under her breast and keeps her in a strong hold, plasters his lips to her neck and begins to lift and drop her on to his length over and over again. Sakura bounces up and down at his pace, her mounds jiggling and her nipples perking upwards, her hair sticking to her face as she gives her husband an extremely wonderful show.

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura says his name moan after raspy moan.

Hearing his name like a mantra, falling off her mouth, her sweet rosy mouth, makes him growl like an animal before he turns his head to slant his lips over hers in an unforgiving kiss of teeth and tongue. She whimpers into his mouth as her hands leave the table edge to move behind and entangle her fingers in his inky locks. He bites her bottom lip and pulls on it, his sharp teeth sinking into the flesh and drawing blood. He sucks on the red droplets before once again covering her mouth with his in an attempt to devouring her completely.

They moan and groan in to each other's caverns in ecstasy as the beautiful pressure builds inside of them, at he pits of their stomachs, heaven only inches away.

So close, _so close,_ _ **so close**_.

They both, at the same time, reach oblivion and go off like fireworks at the annual hanabi festival. Vibrant colours dance in their visions as they succumb to each other's bodies and minds and souls. Their hearts one.

Saturdays are always the same.

When he begins makes love to her slow and steady while building up to their combined climax.

Saturdays are always the same.

"Um…mama, papa, what happened to the coffee table?"


End file.
